


[Podfic] The Waiting Game

by momopods (momotastic)



Series: #ITPE treats [10]
Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Kiss, Getting Together, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momopods
Summary: Nightingale starts dating. Which is of no interest to Peter whatsoever. Obviously.





	[Podfic] The Waiting Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hananobira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Waiting Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369527) by [cordeliadelayne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne). 



> I recorded this as a treat for [Hananobira](archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira) for #ITPE2017. This doesn't hit as many of your likes as I would hope, but there is (eventually requited) pining, so I hope you'll get some enjoyment out of this at least.

cover art by me

### Streaming

### Download

[MP3](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/ITPE2017/Rivers%20of%20London/%5bRivers%20of%20London%5d%20The%20Waiting%20Game.mp3) | (right click, save as) | 00:12:23 | 12 MB  
---|---|---|---  
[Podbook (M4B)](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/ITPE2017/Rivers%20of%20London/%5bRivers%20of%20London%5d%20The%20Waiting%20Game.m4b) | (right click, save as) | 00:12:23 | 6 MB  
  
### Additional Credit

Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.  
Thank you, [cordeliadelayne](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne), for giving permission to podfic.  
The song used for scene breaks is [I Want to Hold Your Hand](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NpdBnASwuvE), performed by Chris Colfer. 


End file.
